gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Niksebastian
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Alien Mask! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:11, March 26, 2018 (UTC) About Category:Shop Hello, were you planning on doing anything with the Shops category? -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:51, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello. I didn't have any specific plans at the moment. I was just using it to hold the individual shop categories. Niksebastian (talk) 03:58, December 8, 2018 (UTC) :Alright. :I may be able to sort a few pages into categories with a bot, if it is allowed. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:07, December 8, 2018 (UTC) :: I just had a chance to look at it. What pages did you have in mind? The shop items are all in subcategories under Shop (e.g., Shop>Barton Boutique), but there are some in subcategories with titles that are prefixed with "Shop:" that I intended to move into the subcategories without that prefix. I'm open to suggestions. I'm relatively new at this. :) Niksebastian (talk) 14:50, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :::Sorry for the wait. What I had in mind was just sorting any obvious pages, such as Gold Shop items, into some shop categories. -- Bunai Di (talk) 21:02, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::: Gotcha. That works for me. Niksebastian (talk) 14:56, December 22, 2018 (UTC)